1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the urogenital muscles, specifically to a more safe and improved method of feedback concerning the exercising of these muscles. A fully functioning prototype is already in existance.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, the urogenital muscle exercisers have had some sort of probe that has to be inserted into the person's body. The probe is used to measure the pressure exerted on it by the muscles. When the female uses the device, the probe has to be inserted into her vagina. Some of these devices can be used by a male inserting the probe up his rectum. Examples of prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,858 and U.S. Pat. No. 2,541,520 both to Kegel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,284 to De Langis, U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,150 to Harris, U.S. Pat. No. 4,050,449 to the assignee of Medical Products Development Corporation.
Disadvantages of the prior art, which are caused by the probe that must be inserted into the body are; PA1 one has phallic fear or masturbatory guilt, PA1 the prior art is harder to use, PA1 the probe has to be meticulously cleaned between uses. PA1 There is no probe to meticulously clean between each use, PA1 In the embodiment shown, the pants can be separated from the rest of the device, and cleaned, very easily. This can be done by separating (the part of the bladder-like means assembly that is on the outside of the pants) from (the part of the bladder-like means assembly that is on the inside of the pants) and washing the pants in a washer and dryer. The said separation can be done in three steps. To see how this can be done, look at FIG. 4. PA1 What is left is shown as FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is put in the washer and dryer as one would an ordinary pair of pants. PA1 the individual to have greater sexual satisfaction, PA1 the individual to have better bladder control, PA1 the female to have an easier and safer time of delivery while giving birth to her child. This is because she will have more control when to and when not to push the baby out of her vagina during delivery.
An advantage over Hochberg's U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,615 is that this invention provides a bladder-like means that has NO need for a resilient-insert element. As a result, there is nothing inside the bladder-like means that could move around or otherwise cause trouble with the functioning of the device. Thus, there is an OMISSION OF AN ELEMENT.
Self-resiliency of the said bladder-like means can be gained by making the walls of the bladder-like means out of, or coated with, a rubber-like material or plastic-like material that has resilient characteristics. This will give the bladder-like means the UNEXPECTED RESULT of being SELF-RESILIENT.